dillonsrollingwesternfandomcom-20200214-history
Stage 1: "The Red Flash"
:"Strange rock monsters are eating our scruffle hogs! Help us, rangers!" :::::::::''-Mayor Hogg'' Stage 1: "The Red Flash" is the very first Stage in the game, Dillon's Rolling Western. Dillon is introduced to the western world as a ranger fighting against the Grocks starting at Cinchville. Characters *Dillon *Russ *Mayor Hogg *Sal Storyline Day 1 First Arrival ---- Russ: - Howdy! I'm Russ, and this is my pardner-- Well, I'll let him introduce himself... Dillon: - ...... Russ: - Haha! Sorry! Dillon's, well... ::How can I put this... He's the strong, silent type, you see? Mayor Hogg: - Shoot! I don't care as long as he's a good fighter... ::I'm just glad yer came. I'm mayor of this here village. ::Time's a wastin', so feast yer eyes on these pictures... a picture of one Scrog ::Our livestock are known as scruffle hogs, but we call 'em scrogs 'round here. ::We call monsters that break into our village and eat the scrogs grocks. ::We ain't go nothin' to take to market if all our scrogs git eaten. ::If there's nothin' to sell, our businesses go burts, 'n' that means game over. ::So... a picture of Scruffle plant ::I want yer to roll out onto the plains 'n' go rustle us up some scruffles. ::We need 'em to feed to our hungry scrogs. Russ: - What? Scruffles? You want US to collect them? ::But we're rangers, not hayseeds! Mayor Hogg: - We need yer to fight them grock varmints too, but they only come out after sunset. ::Until then, collect as many scruffles as yer can 'n' hand 'em over to me. ::The more scruffles yer collect for us, the more scrogs we can raise. Russ: - I see! So if we have extra scrogs, it won't matter if a few get eaten... Mayor Hogg: - Kid, that's balderdash! Yer here to protect our scrogs! ::Sure, trouncin' them grock varmints is dandy, but the scrogs are our lifeblood! ::To sweeten the pot, the more scrogs yer save, the more reward money yer'll earn. Russ: - Simmer down, old timer. I get where you're coming from. You heard him, Dillon. ::Round up as many scruffles as you can before dusk. ::Take them to the mayor so he can build up the stock of scrogs in the village. Mayor Hogg: - The grocks raid the village at dusk when the sky turns completely red... ::If all our scrogs git eaten, it'll be the end of the line for us 'n' game over for yer! ::We're all countin' on yer! Prep Time ---- Russ: - Dillon, time's wasting! You need to get movin'! Use your dash roll! ::Slide the stylus toward you, and then release! ::You do exactly the same thing to accelerate. ::To brake, touch the bottom screen and hold on until you come to a halt. ::Want me to explain again? “Yes. No.” ::Ok, let's roll! a time, Russ contacts Dillon. This conversation only appears if you not used the L button for uses Claw Brake in the plains. Russ: - Dillon! Let me see you use your claw brake! ::Just press the L button while rolling! ::It looks really cool! 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Hey! Look at the sky... ::The village will be locked during a raid. ::If you've got bussiness in the village, do it now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks starting a raid! ::They'll eat the scrogs if they get to the village, but if you can defeat some first, then... less damage to the village means more money for you! ::But if all the scrogs get eaten... then it's game over for us! ::Now let's show them what we're made of! Free Time (Saloon) Day 1 ---- only encounters the prices for basic gears: Basic Bandana for 60, Basic Gloves for 35 and Basic Boots for 45. You can select Rest to proceed. Mayor Hogg: - Well, shucks! He's not bad at bein' a ranger -- for a greenhorn... Russ: - It's only because he's got such a capable pardner! Ha! Mayor Hogg: - If yer got time to kill, how about workin' on the defense gates as well? Russ: - What's a defense gate? Mayor Hogg: - They're big ol' gates built outta ore from the mines. ::They stop the grocks from gittin' into our village. ::But if they take too much damage, the varmints'll destroy'em. ::Thanks for all yer did today. Bed down for the night, 'n' I'll see yer tomorrow. Day 2 Prep Time ---- Russ: - *Yawn* Good morning, Dillon! ::I heard tell that the grocks raid a village for three days in a row. And their raids get stronger by the day... ::So we need to arm more and more towers with weapons! ::Ranger’s Guide ::Not all towers can be equipped with weapons. 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: Did you hear that? It’s almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Free Time (Saloon) Day 2 ---- Rest to proceed. Mayor Hogg: - Well, shucks! I must say I’m flabbergasted! ::Yer made short work of them grocks even without a weapon! Russ: - You could say that Dillon actually IS a weapon! Ha! Mayor Hogg: - That seemed to be more grocks than usual. ::The whole village is raisin’ a ruckus that’d wake snakes! ::Dagnabbit! It’ll all be over tomorrow, one way or another. ::Git a good night’s rest, ‘n’ I’ll see yer tomorrow. Day 3 Prep Time ---- Russ: - Mornin’, Dillon! This is our last day here! ::It’s gonna be a rough day, but let’s try to do the best we can! ::Ranger’s Guide ::Stick with a quest until you have returned a smile to the villager’s face. 5 minutes in the plains. Russ: Did you hear that? It’s almost time... ::If you wanna go to the village, go now! 6 minutes in the plains. Russ: - Watch out! The grocks are coming! Raid Time ---- end the Raid Time (defeating all grocks or the duration time expires), a curtscene of Dens disappearing in the ground is displayed. Russ: - We did it! The dens are collapsing! Free Time (Saloon) Day 3 ---- Leave Town to proceed. Mayor Hogg: - On behalf of the whole village, I’d like to express our gratitude. ::But I know there’re many other villages sufferin’ as much as we were. ::So don’t dawdle. Them other villages’re waitin’ for salvation too. Now git! Russ: - Wow, they sure crack the whip ’round here. But what have we got to lose? Mayor Hogg: - Settlers are like family ‘round these parts, even if we don’t all live together. ::Please go ‘n’ help the next village like yer dun here. ::Ranger, Mousey, I wish yer both the best of luck! Russ: - Hey! I ain’t no mouse! Gallery World Map (1st Stage).png|Picture world map, first attempt in Stage 01 00024.png|Picture presented by Mayor Hoggs (First Arrival, Day 1) 00025.png|Picture presented by Mayor Hoggs (First Arrival, Day 1) Dillon and Russ.png|Picture of Russ in the daily conversation (Prep Time, Day 1) and before Footgrock.jpg|Footgrock emerging on surface. In the first (Raid time, Day 1). Barrel.png‎|Picture of Training Room, in free time saloon (Free time, Day 1) DRW-Cleared-Stage1.png|After cleared Category:Stages Category:The Rolling Western Stages